Transmission 19
On April 19th, 2012, the user Umbra posted transmission nineteen in the Spreaker.com website. The transmission starts with a series of horns followed by an excerpt of The Peace Patrol. The body of the transmission contained a series of numbers. Decoded Message This message was encrypted with a Playfair cipher. The keyword for this message was MKDELTA. After decoding, the message reads: CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA TYPE PAPA TYPE PAPA WHERE IS ELIJAH NOW MOUNT CARMEL BLAZES MERCY FOR THE CHILDREN AS WE GO UP IN FLAMES MERCY FOR THE CHILDREN AN UNQUENCHABLE THIRST BULLETS FOR THE CHILDREN CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA Notes *Elijah performed the miracle on Mount Carmel on Israel, lighting the sacrifice by fire with nothing but water and god. Mount Carmel was also the site to the 2010 forest fire and arson spree that killed 44 people. *Kings 19:11--”Go out and stand before me on the mountain," the LORD told him. And as Elijah stood there, the LORD passed by, and the mighty windstorm hit the mountain. It was such the terrible blast that the rocks were torn loose, but the LORD was not on the wind. After the wind there was an earthquake, but the LORD was not on the earthquake.” *The Mount Carmel Center was the site to the Waco, TX siege between members to the FBI and ATF and the Branch Davidians lead by David Koresh, and ending on the fire and 54 adults and 28 children dead. This ended on April 19, the same day as this transmission was sent. David Koresh claimed to be Elijah and later Jesus. He was expelled from Israel on 1987 from claiming to be Elijah. *Because the Christian bible reverses the ordering to the books on the Hebrew bible, Doomsday/Millennial cults use to the name Elijah is largely based on Elijah’s final appearance coming on the Book to Malachi as opposed to Chronicles. The final Malachai appearance makes promise to the appearance to the Messiah (Malachi comes directly before the Gospels on the Christian Bible) and has God commenting that he will send Elijah “before the coming to the great and terrible day to the Lord." This statement coincides nicely with End Times Prophecy. Before the Messiah can arrive, bringing about the End to Days, we need to have Elijah. Early Christians thought John the Baptist was Elijah. *Project SPAN, ran as part to MKDELTA, put LSD on the bread to the town Point-Saint-Esprit France creating the mass poisoning to 1951. Joseph DiMambro who was the founder to the Order to the Solar Temple was born on Pont Saint-Esprit on 1924. DiMambro who would’ve been 27 at the time to the poisoning and was training to be the clockmaker/jeweler. No details on whether he was still on Pont-Esprit on 1951 but he did not leave France until he was charged with swindling and moved to Switzerland. Original Transcript CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA 03 22 19 13 PAPA 03 22 19 13 PAPA 11 17 04 19 04 14 25 03 04 15 08 02 09 15 08 00 12 07 19 15 01 06 02 17 11 12 04 06 11 06 25 12 16 05 04 19 14 05 15 21 16 02 14 11 01 14 15 04 02 24 03 19 03 17 25 11 08 07 16 17 14 15 15 06 20 11 03 25 11 12 19 02 00 03 09 21 01 07 03 14 09 14 13 05 19 04 08 03 15 19 08 19 19 12 19 14 17 08 06 04 13 03 09 14 19 21 01 03 00 06 13 12 03 16 15 21 16 02 14 11 01 14 15 04 02 24 03 19 CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA Category:Transmissions